The present invention relates to a castor for pulverous, granular or lumpy substances, especially for spices and the like food additive substances.
The present invention relates more particularly to a castoer comprising a hollow body provided with an opening across which extends a portion of a cap insert, on which is rotatably mounted a cover forming a sieve plate. The portion of the cap insert which extends across the opening is provided with an aperture defining a main passage opening for the interior of the hollow caster body and the sieve plate is provided with a plurality of spatially differentiated regions each having at least one passage therethrough.
A known form of construction of a castor of this kind possesses a circularly shaped cover slide, which is rotatable about its centre point and which is so positionable relative to the insert that either any selected one of the apertured regions of the cover slide may be disposed over the main passage opening or, after appropriate rotation, the slide may be so positioned as to close entirely the main passage opening which is disposed eccentrically relative to the axis of rotation of the insert. The differently apertured regions of the slide are disposed beside one another in a limited angular range to facilitate selection of different grain or lump sizes by appropriate positioning of the cover slide.